3x19 Delena
by foreverdelena21
Summary: First published story. Not finished. No beta.


Scene: Season 3, episode 19. Different scenario: taken out of context of 3x19, but takes a different road..

This day will never end, Elena thought. Nothing had gone right so far, and it was only after noon. Damon and Elena's plan for Jeremy was a complete waste, finding out Kol was there keeping a watchful eye on him. Then Damon got his ass handed to him by the pompous ass of an original and to top it off, Rose found out that Mary was dead, but Rose hadn't seen her on 'the other side' yet. Just their luck.

"So this Mary woman is dead…which means our trail has ended." Jeremy huffed.

"It doesn't end here. We just need to find a way to contact Scary-Mary from the dead and we'll have our answer!" Damon piped.

"And how do you supposed we do that?" Elena asked in a snippy little voice. Damon shot a sarcastic glare her.

"I don't know yet, sunshine. If any ideas come raining down on that pretty little head of yours, will ya let me know?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs as her eyes drifted back to Jeremys.

"I'm going to go shower. That ass-hat original _bitch_ got my shirt all bloody." Damon sneered, taking his shirt off and throwing if on the floor. Elena glanced up at him, appreciating the site. His muscles bulged as he whipped his shirt on the ground. He bent down, picking a few things out of his bag, letting his toned abs and arms show for her delight. Damon looked up at Elena, catching her stare. His lope-sided grin appeared on his face immediately.

"Feel free to join me, Elena." Elena shook her head,

Damon shut the door and the water started running. God, he was such a cocky little thing. He never changed. Well, that wasn't true. Damon had changed in the past year more than anyone of her friends. When she first met him, he was a cocky, self-righteous bastard who cared about nothing but himself. And her. That was made pretty clear from the beginning. At first it was his fascination with finding Katherine, but ever since she showed up and caused him nothing but pain, protecting Elena was the only thing that kept him in check.

Sure, he did a lot of shitty things, some very very unforgivable and shitty things, but he was always a rock for her. And her for him. Neither of them realized how much that rock meant until Stefan went off the deep end and rippered out on them. With Jeremy being gone, Damon was really all she had. And something between them had changed, from friends to a stage she didn't know what to call.

"What's going on with you two, anyways?" Jeremy asked boredly. Jeremy was always pretty unaffected when it came to who Elena was dating, but he always knew what was really going on.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, standing up and absentmindedly cleaning the already clean motel room; something she did when she was nervous or avoiding. Was she nervous and avoiding? She didn't know. There was so much murky water between her and Damon that she hadn't let herself give it much thought.

"Elena." Jeremy stated blankly. Elena turned around and looked Jeremy in the eyes. What should she tell her little brother? In a way, she still looked at him like he was the fourteen year old kid with an emo hair cut and saggy jeans, wanting to fit in in high school. But he wasn't that kid anymore. He had gone through more than any teenager, or adult for that matter, should ever go through.

Elena sighed, sitting down and placing her face in her hands.

"I don't know Jer." Elena sighed. "I really, don't know."

"Well, you know I'll love you no matter what you do. But you've got to face what's happened. Damon means a lot more to you than you let on. I can see that. But you've got to figure out what's best for _you._ Stefan was a good guy, but the Stefan you knew is gone. For good. And Damon…well, he's Damon. But he's also been a good guy _for you_, so you've got to decide what'll make you happy, and let him know. You can't keep dragging this on…you'll end up hurting him and yourself in the process."

Tears welled up in Elena's eyes, feeling overwhelmed. It wasn't even about Stefan anymore, she was done with him. She would always love him, but Jeremy was right. The Stefan she knew was gone. And she had accepted that. And it would seem so simple to just jump into Damon's arms, but she didn't want to hurt him. She knew that Damon loved her. He made that pretty clear. But she didn't want to start something with him, only to regret it later and break his heart. He deserved happiness, and she hadn't exactly been a bundle of sunshine the last couple months trying to get Stefan back. She abused that fact that he was in love with her, she could see that now. She called, he came. She needed something; he was always there to help her out. She wanted something done; all she had to do was bat her eye lashes and he'd fall apart. It wasn't fair to him. She felt so guilty leading him on now that she realized that's what she was doing.

Jeremy got up, put his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be fine, Elena. Just…think about how you really feel. That's all you have to do." Elena shook her head in agreement, wiping the fallen tears off her cheeks. "Well, I'm going to go."

"Wait, what?! Kol is still out there…you're not going anywhere, Jer!"

"Elena, I'll be fine. Besides, I need to get my stuff from my house if im going back home. And Alaric bought me a plane ticket…sorry, but it's a lot more comfortable than driving all the way back with you guys."

Elena pouted, wrapping her arms around her brother again for a quick squeeze, and let him go. There wasn't any use arguing with him. She would choose a plane over a truck any day, but if Damon was there…"Be careful, Jer! I mean it." Jeremy smiled and nodded, heading out the door.

"I'll call if I hear any more from Rose." Elena heard the door close, and right after that, Damon walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, steam rolling out from the door and his hair an unkempt, wet mess. Something inside her wanted to go and play with it. It was like he had sex hair. All the time. Damon whistled his way to his bag, grabbing a shirt and pants from his bag and looked up, just realizing it was only her in the room.

"Where's Jeremy?" He asked, a confused look plastered on his face.

"He went to get his things and go home. Ric bought him a plane ticket to come home whenever he wanted." Elena explained.

"Hm." Was all he said. He walked into the bathroom, quickly got changed and walked back out, running his hands through his wet hair.

Elena starred at him and his gorgeous head of hair as he walked out, his normal black long-sleeved shirt on with black pants. His buttons were still undone and his sleeves were rolled up a bit.

"Well, what should we do?" Damon finally asked, grabbing a bottle of bourbon he brought along, pouring himself a glass in the plastic cups the motels provided. He drank it down right away, quickly pouring himself another.

"What do you mean, what should we do?"

"Well," Damon started, "Since we don't really know how to contact Mary from the dead, and Rose can't seem to find her yet, should we go home?"

"No." Answered Elena immediately, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I, uh, don't want to leave until Jeremy is safe on the plane. And it sounded like I'd take him a bit to get his things together." She answered. And, so I can finally talk to you without everyone in town listening and barging in on our conversation, she thought. She wanted some alone time with Damon. They'd spent the whole summer together, but Ric or Caroline or _someone _was always with. And with this newfound purpose to dive into what her heart wanted, she figured being alone without second opinions would be best.

"Okay." He said simply, letting go whatever her deal was. "Should we go get something to eat and figure out what to do with those original ass-hats?" Damon smirked, downing his second drink, looking hopefully at Elena. "And I mean burgers…not..blood." The smirk on his face widened watching Elena roll her eyes and get off the bed.

"Yes, I'm starved."

"So am I." Elena shook her head, knowing he wasn't just hungry for _her_ kind of food.

"Aww, come on! You cheated!" Elena exclaimed, pouting out her lip, a smile replacing it quickly.

"I did not! I can't help it if you're a sucky pool player, love." Damon shot another ball in, leaving only the two and the 8-ball left. He focused on the ball, and shot, it missing by just an inch.

"Yes!" Elena pumped her fist, and took her turn to shoot. Elena was feeling a little buzzed as she stood and tried to concentrate. Damon compelled the waitress for a bottle of bourbon and tequila and had been taking shots for every ball they missed. This was their second game of pool, Damon easily winning the first. Luckily, Elena only got two chances to shoot at all, and only had two shots. But, she was feeling them after sneaking a couple drinks of Damon's bourbon when he wasn't looking.

She shot, and got one in, dancing around a bit in rejoice. Damon laughed, and leaned against the table, drinking his bourbon. Elena centered her pool stick, and roughly shot, missing the balls completely, almost losing her balance in the process. Damon was by her side in a second, steadying her.

"Woah, there Ironman. Easy." Damon positioned the pool stick in her hands again, leaning over her back with his hands on hers, guiding them into the direction she needed to go.

Elena's breath practically stopped as Damon's hands encircled hers, his body pressed tight against his. His hot breath was in her ear, speaking softly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Elena tried to concentrate on the ball, but her heartbeat was going crazy and butterflies filled her stomach. The alcohol probably didn't help the matters. She felt almost dizzy, but so incredibly safe in his arms. Like they were in their own little bubble and the world had stopped just for a minute.

Elena moved her head slightly, her eyes catching his. Time stood still. It felt like a lifetime starring into those eyes when a glass breaking snapped them both out of the haze. A couple guys at the bar laughed and all was normal again. Damon shot the stick towards the ball, watching it slowly make its way to the right corner pocket. Damon half smiled and stepped back, giving Elena her room.

The next shot was shaky and she missed completely. She handed Damon the pool stick and poured herself a double, drinking it quickly with satisfaction. Boy, it was going to be a long night.

Elena's laugh filled the silent night as Damon and Elena walked up the stairs to the motel door. It was after 2 o'clock in the morning. The alcohol had pretty much left their systems but they didn't act like it. Elena was on Damon's back as he vamp-sped up the stairs and to the door. A little scream escaped out of her mouth and a fit of giggles accompanied it.

"Piece of cake, doll face!" Damon smirked, grabbing the key from his pocket while balancing Elena on his back. He opened the door and carried her through it, gently throwing her on the bed. Elena again let a little scream out as she landed on the soft bed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Damon. He caught it easily and rolled his eyes. "A pillow? Really?" he cocked his head and rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather it be my shoe?" Elena remarked, a wide smirk plastered her face.

"I dare you." Damon challenged.

"Don't tempt me, jerk." Elena laughed and got off the bed, grabbing her pj's and going into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, got her pajamas on and returned to the room. She stopped in her tracks as she walked out. Damon's shirt was off, his back to her. She looked at his body, mentally taking pictures of his sculpted muscles and his _really nice _ass. She never took time to just look, and she was sure enjoying the view.

The way his pants fell just below his boxers, leaving his muscles show in _all the right places. _Looking at him now, all she could imagine was water running down his back and how incredibly smooth his skin would feel; like silk or satin. How his hair would again be unkempt and messy. How hot his skin would be, steam rolling off him.

Elena slowly walked over to Damon, putting her hands on his back. Her hands feeling ice cold compared to his hot back. Damon froze, obviously not expecting her hands on him. She didn't know what came over her, but she needed to _touch _him. She walked around and looked up into his confused eyes, placing her hands on his chest. She looked at her hands, so soft and little compared to his strong, muscular chest. He stood very still, taking in every action she made. His thoughts were jumbled, trying to process what she was doing. Was she still drunk? Was this some sort of hallucination?

"Elena?" Damon said quietly. Elena snapped out of it, taking her hands away and looked away from his confused gaze. She walked over to one of the beds and sat down, putting her face in her hands again, sighing loudly.

"I'm sorry. That was…weird." Elena shook her head, not knowing what came over her. It was like every fiber of her body _needed_ to touch his skin. To be close to him. Anything.

"A little…" Damon remarked, somewhat sarcastically with a serious undertone. He didn't know what to think. Now his thoughts were jumbled because of a simple touch.

Elena stood suddenly, walking on back and forth in front of the bed going through the endless stream of thoughts that went through her mind. She said nothing. She looked at Damon every 30 seconds or so, then went straight back to looking at the ground or her hands, trying to figure out her bipolar thought processes.

Damon leaned back against the wall, watching in worry and amusement. He didn't really know what he should be feeling about it. As much as he wanted to know what was on her mind, he was a little scared to find out. After a solid five minutes of watching her eyebrows crunch up and down, her hands fidgeting with one another and practically burning a hole in the floor, Damon went to her. He grabbed both her arms and stopped her in her tracks, making Elena finally take a breather.

"What's wrong Elena? Please, tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking about you, Damon." She said simply. She didn't hide behind a lie. She didn't try and scoot around it. She was thinking about him, and he should know that. Know what he was doing to her head. Or more so, what she was doing to him.

"What about me?" he asked sincerely.

Elena tried to answer, but stopped, suddenly at a loss for words. "I don't know!" she huffed, throwing her arms up in defeat. "Damon, I honestly don't know. I have all these feelings around you that have been building for a long time. And I ignored them for _so _long, because I was with Stefan and I was so in love with him. But you _helped_ me get him back, even though he isn't the same person he was. You helped me get him back even though you _love me._ You were there, every step. You've saved my life more times than I can count. Being near you…it makes me feel safe, at home."

Elena looked at Damon sincerely, meaning every word she was pouring out. This is the first time she had told _anyone _about her feelings, or at least admitted them. She usually just replied a simple 'I don't know what I am feeling' and that usually ended the conversation. But lately her feelings felt like they were going to burst out of her if she didn't say them. And who better to tell them to that the one the feelings were generated towards? Well, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. But she felt relief finally telling Damon what she felt for him. He deserved to know.

"Elena, I…" Damon started.

"I just don't want to ruin anything. You mean too much to me to lose your friendship. I _can't _lose you." Elena admitted, a lump in her throat thinking about a life without Damon. But there wasn't life without Damon, was there? He made her feel alive. He made her feel like she was important and could do anything. He didn't pressure her to be anything but herself, and it felt nice not trying to live up to everyone's expectations.

But that was what she was doing to him, wasn't it? Trying to get Damon to be the 'better guy' all summer? But that didn't matter. Because Damon was himself around Elena, even when trying to be the good guy…cause he _was _the good guy. His actions may have been horrible, but he had good reason to do them. He did what needed to be done no matter what. Sure, collateral damage came back to bite him in the ass, but she (through Caroline and Bonnie and all her other friends who judged him) was always the one to reprimand him for his actions. But if Elena actually thought of everything Damon did, it was necessary. She probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. No matter how many times she tried to think of what a bad guy everyone said he was, all she saw was the _real_ Damon. The one he reserved for Elena, and Elena only.

And wasn't that what love was? Being yourself, no matter what? Giving everything you have to the other person. He did that to Elena. She didn't exactly reciprocate, but he understood. He knew the heartbreak Stefan caused her. He waited patiently, being what she needed; a friend. And now, there was another need trying to claw itself out of her system. A need for _more_.

She didn't exactly know what more entailed, but it was like a need to breath after being underwater. She couldn't get enough. Nothing was enough lately, not just being friends, being there for each other. She simply needed more. But why was she just realizing this? Was it truly because she was so in love with Stefan that she didn't feel that way? Or did she feel this way all along and now that she didn't have to feel guilt and shame, she could finally pursue it? Pursue _him_?

Whatever the case, she couldn't deny her feelings or her needs anymore. Simply put, she needed Damon.

"Elena, you won't lose me okay? I promised you before and I promise you again, I will _never_ leave you..." He put his hands gently on Elena's face, making sure she understood. Elena drank every word up, starring up into those gorgeous baby blues.

Elena closed the inches between their faces in a second, crashing her hungry lips against his. He was taken by surprise, but soon reciprocated the kiss in full fledge. Elena wound her arms around his neck, needing the space between them to be nothing. His arms snaked around her back side, holding onto her with a fierce passion, like she would float away if he let go. His lips were warm and full, deepening each kiss as his own hunger for her lips came to life. Something stirred in Elena's belly, an unfamiliar feeling of passion and need and urge all came to light. Suddenly she was against the wall. Her hands found their way to Damon's chest and explored like she had been tempted to do so many times. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, riding on cloud 9.

She had kissed Damon twice before. Once when he was dying, and once on her porch. Looking back at those kisses, nothing could compare to what she was experiencing right now. Every nerve in her body stood on edge, feeling everything he was doing to her. Every touch and every move he made, she could feel and it sent chills across her whole body. For months and months she had been fighting this feeling, this _hunger_ inside of her for him, and now that she had a taste, she wouldn't stop.

Elena pushed Damon back towards the bed as she continued to kiss him. Damon pulled away suddenly and Elena felt the loss as soon she her lips left his.

"Elena.." Damon looked into her eyes, confusion and lust shining in his eyes.

"Damon, stop. I want this. I want _you._" Elena hopefully looked up into Damon's eyes.

"Elena..i just don't want you to regret anything.." Damon sighed a bit, looking down. It was unlike him to look this vulnerable Elena thought. Damon rarely showed this part of him. Instead of answering him, she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. When he returned the kiss him a sigh of defeat, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and deepened the kiss.

Elena again wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him towards the bed. Falling back on the bed, she dragged Damon on top of her and deepened the kiss. Elena could feel Damon's excitement against her.

Damon broke from the kiss and propped Elena up a bit to rid her of her tank top. As soon as it was off, he found his way back to her lips.


End file.
